1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless sensor network, and more particularly, to a path multiplexing apparatus in a wireless sensor network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a wireless sensor network (WSN) may be configured to include: a sensor field 100 which includes a group of sensor nodes; a sync node 102 which transmits upstream data which are information collected by the sensor nodes of the sensor field 100 to a gateway 104 and transmits downstream data from the gateway 104 to the sensor nodes of the sensor field 100; and a gateway 104 which routes the upstream data which are information transmitted from the sync node 102 to transmit the upstream data to a server 106 through a wide band communication network and transmits the downstream data from the server 106 to the sync node 102.
As described above, in the wireless sensor network, the upstream data from the sensor nodes of the sensor field 100 are transmitted to the server 106 through a single path formed by the sync node 102 and the gateway 104, and the downstream data from the server 106 are also transmitted to the sensor nodes of the sensor field 100 through the single path formed by the sync node 102 and the gateway 104.
In this manner, since only the single path exists between the sensor field 100 including a plurality of the sensor nodes and the server 106, in the case where one of the sync node 102 and the gateway 104 abnormally operates, there is a problem in that the entire wireless sensor network fails to operate.